Haunted A Wicked SongFic
by MorsDelecti
Summary: Yes,yet another attempt at a song-fic, except this one is a little more Angst than my last. Glinda's POV It has been weeks after Elphaba's supposed 'Death' yet, even after such a short period of time, Glinda is finding things a little too hard to handle.


**A/N Ok, I thought I'd try making another song-fic again, except this one is to 'Haunted' by Kelly Clarkson instead, and it's from Glinda's point of view after Elphaba's 'Death', whether she truly died or not is not revealed in this, i'll just let your imagination decide whether she is alive or not. I admit at first this story had a different, more happy ending to it, but then I got a little angsty and adjusted it. Anyways, hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Diclaimer; I own neither Wicked nor Haunted, despite the fact I Love both...  
**

Glinda stepped up to the edge of the balcony, clutching Elphaba's hat tightly against her chest. Memories lingered in her mind, all the stories and secrets they shared, places they went… Vivid images appeared as she closed her eyes. The two of them embraced each other with such force, as if to break bones. Glinda felt tears prick the edge of her eyes as she heard Elphaba's voice clear in her mind. _Promise me, do not clear my name…_

_Louder, Louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting_

_All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

Glinda could remember that fateful moment, as if she were reliving it in the instant. Hiding behind that curtain as her greatest friend perished, yet she did nothing. In the blink of an eye…the one person that had mattered most to her had gone like a light from her life…

_Time_

_In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand_

_You held me tight_

_Now you're gone and I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken and dying inside._

Glinda gazed over the horizon, longingly to the western sky. If only she had done something…If only she had reacted…Maybe…Just maybe…Elphaba would still be with her, right here and now… Looking continuously as she watched the sun set slowly, wishing by some miracle that she could be with Elphaba's spirit if not her physical presence.

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Glinda watched the shadows cast by the suns light, grow longer, thicker as the light faded slowly. She clutched her friend's hat tighter, as if it somehow summoned her spirit nearer. The world, in Glinda's sorrowful eyes, had become an unfair, malevolent place. Just when they had once again reconciled, that scream that haunted her memory had torn her heart to pieces. Without even a chance to confess…

_Shadows linger_

_Only to my eye_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair_

_Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

Glinda felt herself weaken at the very thoughts of her friend. Behind her closed eyes, was all that remained. She could hear her voice so clearly, feel her touch ever so faintly, although she knew it was nothing more than a thread-bare ghost of a once present essence. It hurt her deeply, despite she would admit it to no-one. It hurt the moment Elphaba had spoken to her that one day, so many days ago. Glinda knew she would never had admitted it, Elphaba wouldn't have given in to telling anyone that it had hurt her so much too. She had always been a mystery, one that Glinda had perhaps just began to have unravelled…

_I miss you_

_You hurt me_

_You left with a smile_

_Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left are the pieces to find_

_The mystery, you kept the soul behind a guise._

Glinda sank to her knees, feeling the tears slip down her face as the darkness slipped over the sky like a coverlet of shadow that disguised the sun. How could she stand it any longer… All this pretence that she hid behind was becoming harder and harder to keep up everyday. If only Elphie were here… Wishing with all her heart to bring Elphaba back to her, she knelt in silent prayer. She lifted her bowed head once again and called out with all her emotion to the skies above her.

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

The few tears became a cascade. The sorrow became a chasm of emptiness. Her throat burned with unanswered question, as her heart burned with secret longing. Numb. That's all she'd rather be. She didn't want to feel so empty, so guilty, so lonely…

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall…_

Glinda sobbed until she could sob no more, as if her tear ducts had been a flood that had washed everything up in its path. She let her gaze travel to the newly risen moon, its light casting an eerie glow across the land below. Perhaps she had finally lost control. Perhaps her mind had finally fallen victim to her emotion. After all, was that a figure she could see fly past the bone – white sphere among the stars?

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Glinda rose to her feet, hoping, praying for the impossible. However, the world denied her once again. She turned her back on the balcony ledge and headed back inside, throwing the hat aside in sorrow. Glinda collapsed onto her large empty bed, letting unconsciousness grasp her mind at last…

_Where are you…?_

She wrapped the old dark cloak around her shoulders, to fight off the chill, and drifted away from reality, never wanting to face the day again. As her eyes slid shut, she saw the vision of Elphaba forming in her mind. Clear and calm her skin the exact shade of emerald as she remembered it in Shiz. Her eyes, the same hazel colour. That same disturbing smile written across her features as she disappeared from Glinda's grasp like thin mist, just the same as every night…and every night, the same words filled her mind…

_You were smiling…_


End file.
